Prior to communication between a terminal and a telecommunication network, provisioning information is used to configure the telecommunication network to communicate with the terminal. A network management system of the telecommunication network may store provisioning information and provide the provisioning information when needed to configure the telecommunication network to provide communication with a terminal. Providing provisioning information and configuring a telecommunication network for communication may be referred to as provisioning a network.
A terminal may benefit by providing provisioning information to a telecommunication network for configuring the telecommunication network for communication as opposed to configuring the network using provisioning information stored by the network.